Culpa a las estrellas
by galaxy-destruct
Summary: "Pues yo pensé que tú eras producto de mis alucinaciones."
1. Parte de mis alucinaciones

En una ciudad dormida a mitad de la noche, donde la única luz venía de las estrellas, estaba ella, caminando por los cables que iban desde el poste hasta el edificio.

Hermoso cabello naranja recogido en un moño desordenado de donde salían mechones por todos lados, brazos que se inclinaban hacia los lados para mantener el equilibrio, una camisa azul que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, largas piernas blancas que parecían nunca terminar y pies descalzos.

.

En esa misma ciudad, en esa misma noche, se encontraba él; acostado en la terraza de otro edificio, mirando con odio a las estrellas.

Cabello naranja, su desarrollado y esculpido abdomen cubierto por una camisa blanca, sus piernas por un pantalón azul y un ceño fruncido decorando su cara.

* * *

Ella amaba caminar por lugares así, soñando despierta con cosas que no serían del entendimiento de cualquier otra persona. Le encantaban las noches estrelladas. Solía pensar que las estrellas la entendían, entendían lo que se siente estar a miles de años luz de distancia de alguien a quien no conocen.

.

Él odiaba las noches estrelladas, porque por más que intentara dormir no podría. Ver a las estrellas le hacía pensar que tal vez alguien ahí afuera entendería lo que es sentir que cualquier otra persona esté esperándola a miles de años luz de distancia y que no se encontrarían.

* * *

Dormir, trabajar, comer, volver a dormir, y así sucesivamente. Esa era su rutina. Y cuando no dormía, soñaba despierta con cosas que estarían más allá de su alcance.

Le gustaba caminar por lugares de la ciudad donde no hubiera nadie a la mitad de la noche. Se sentía en paz, sentía que podía hacer lo que quisiera sin ser juzgada por los demás por sus extrañas costumbres.

Creía en que habían posibilidades de un mejor lugar, un lugar ideal con el que soñaba todas las noches mientras caminaba por la ciudad.

.

La rutina lo tenía mal. Entre el trabajo, la presión y un vacío dentro de él no le dejaban descanso.

Odiaba la sociedad, la manera en la que tenía que ganarse la vida. No era un mal trabajo, siempre fue lo que quiso hacer. Pero darse cuenta de la realidad le hizo ver que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, porque acabaría de la misma manera en la que había empezado.

Solo.

* * *

Era una noche sin luna y sin estrellas, sólo con el alumbrado público dejando ver unas que otras cosas.

* * *

Saltó de un edificio a otro, aterrizando con gracia en una terraza aparentemente sola. Se tumbó en el piso, su largo cabello liberándose de su moño, formando una especie de halo alrededor de su cara.

Le gustaba hacer eso. Estaba cansada, se acercaba la hora de regresar a casa y dormir. Le hacían falta las estrellas.

Escuchó pasos y se sentó, observando una figura acercarse en medio de la oscuridad.

.

Se encontraba en la terraza, como muchas otras noches, maldiciendo por no poder dormir, pero agradeciendo la falta de las estrellas.

Escuchó un ruido extraño y se levantó, caminando lentamente hasta el otro lado de la terraza. Una extraña figura parecía mirar en su dirección desde el piso.

* * *

Grandes ojos grises conectaron inmediatamente con intensos ojos marrones.

* * *

Desde esa noche, ella no pudo pensar en nada más. "Ichigo," fue lo que el hombre de la terraza le dijo cuando ella le preguntó su nombre. Muchas veces a lo largo de los días, pensó que había sido producto de uno de sus sueños. Era demasiado perfecto para ser real.

.

"Orihime," fue lo que ella le respondió cuando él preguntó cómo se llamaba.

No creía que un ser tan hermoso y tan perfecto como ella existiera. No podía saber si fue alguna de las alucinaciones producidas por su falta de sueño o si era real.

Era algo imposible.

* * *

Ese día le dijeron que se encontraba soñando despierta más de lo normal en su trabajo.

Su jefe le dio el resto del día libre, alegando que lo más probable era que no había dormido lo suficiente.

No tenía punto insistir en que era todo lo contrario, pues su jefe nunca perdía un argumento y ella amaba dormir más que cualquier otra cosa; así que decidió ser un poco egoísta y se tomó el resto del día libre.

Se preguntaba si podría encontrar la ruta de regreso a aquel edificio, para confirmar si el dueño de sus pensamientos era real o no.

.

Su trabajo apestaba. Su vida, también.

Quería renunciar, pues no se consideraba lo suficientemente bueno como para que su jefe estuviera pagándole por no hacer relativamente nada.

Tenía un bloqueo mental que le impedía seguir con su historia, dejándola a medias, fruto de largas noches de insomnio; pero no podía, ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir sin sus ingresos?

Su mente seguía enfocándose en aquella misteriosa chica de la terraza, queriendo confirmar si ya se había vuelto loco o no.

* * *

Luego de horas y horas caminando por la ciudad, encontró el edificio que estaba buscando.

.

Estresado y sin nada que hacer, estaba acostado en el piso, mirando y maldiciendo a las estrellas, como lo hacía usualmente.

* * *

"Hey." Dijo ella, con una amplia sonrisa adornando su cara y un poco de rosa en sus mejillas. "Sabía que te encontraría hoy."

Ojos marrones se enfocaron en la fuente de la voz. No era posible, era una alucinación, ella no podía ser real. En ese momento, se encontraba convencido de que necesitaba un psicólogo.

¿O quizás no?

"Al fin estoy segura de que eres real y no te soñé."

Sus ojos de color chocolate se abrieron más de lo normal.

"Pues yo pensé que tú eras producto de mis alucinaciones."

* * *

Desde esa noche, siempre que habían estrellas, se encontraban en la misma terraza, a la misma hora.

* * *

"Acompáñame." Dijo ella con una sonrisa, tomando su mano y llevándolo al borde de la terraza.

"¿A dónde?"

"Es muy divertido, créeme. Vamos a andar por los cables."

* * *

Se sentía como si se conocieran desde mucho tiempo atrás, tal vez desde alguna vida anterior.


	2. ¡Tú no existes!

Veinte días, dos horas, treinta y dos minutos. Ese era el tiempo que llevaba desde el encuentro con la chica de la terraza.

Empezaba a pensar que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, sí era producto de sus alucinaciones.

.

.

.

"Felicidades Ichigo, tu trabajo últimamente ha mejorado de manera significativa. Pensamos que tendrías que descartar esta idea también."

"..."

.

.

.

Llegó a su apartamento, encendió las luces. Vacío. Como siempre.

Estaba cansado, pero no podía dormir. Tenía que seguir escribiendo antes de que su repentina fuente de inspiración lo abandonara.

.

.

.

"Orihime, ¿Dónde te habías metido? No puedes seguir llegando tan tarde al trabajo. Por suerte, tu jefe ama tus creaciones y no consideraría despedirte."

.

Hogar, dulce hogar. Cama, dulce cama.

No demoró cinco minutos en dormirse.

.

.

.

Veintiún días, dos horas, treinta y dos minutos. Seguía sin verla.

Seguro estaba volviéndose loco e imaginando cosas. Porque si fuera real, habría vuelto a verla, ¿Cierto?

.

Despertó somnolienta, con una extraña sensación de que estaba olvidando algo importante.

Se levantó, se puso un suéter tres tallas más grande que ella, un short y amarró su cabello en un moño desordenado y salió por la ventana a explorar la ciudad.

.

.

.

Había recorrido media ciudad, dirigiéndose a donde sus pies la arrastraran.

.

Grandes ojos grises se encontraron con cálidos ojos marrones.

.

"No puede ser cierto. Tú no eres real."

"¿Tú, cómo escapaste de mi sueño? Debe ser obra de los pequeños hombres azules, sí. Ellos siempre me enloquecen."

"Espera, ¿De qué estás hablando? Nos encontramos aquí mismo hace veintiún días. Te llamas Orihime, ¿No?"

"¿Cómo lo sabes? En mis sueños nunca te he dicho mi nombre."

"Orihime, no estabas soñando. Y sí me dijiste tu nombre."

Con cortos pero rápidos pasos, intentó huir. Tenía miedo. Él no era real. Sólo era producto de sus locas fantasías.

Sintió como algo le impedía seguir corriendo. Volteó y ahí estaba él, impidiéndole huir, agarrando su muñeca.

"¡Déjame, tú no existes!"

"Orihime, soy Ichigo, ¿Recuerdas? Nos veíamos aquí cuando habían estrellas en el cielo."

"No. Yo te soñé. Es más, en este momento debo estar dormida. Despierta, despierta..."

"Orihime, estás despierta. Y yo no estoy alucinando."

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no estás alucinando?"

"Estoy seguro de que eres real ahora. Volviste."

.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas. ¿Cómo alguien como él podía ser tan perfecto y... real?

.

Apartó la mirada, encontrando el piso repentinamente interesante.

.

.

.

"Entonces, Ichigo, ¿Vienes conmigo?"

"Por supuesto."

.

.

.

"¿Qué es este lugar?"

"Es mi lugar favorito de la ciudad. Desde aquí puedes verlo todo."

.

Ninguno de los dos notó en qué momento sus dedos se habían entrelazado.

.

"¿Y qué es ese lugar?"

"Esa es una pastelería, Ichigo. Trabajo ahí."

"¿Y aquel?"

"Es el hospital. No me dejan entrar ahí en las noches, creen que asustaré a los pacientes o algo parecido."

No pudo contener la risa.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Nadie entra al hospital por el techo a las 11 de la noche esperando que lo dejen pasar, Orihime."

.

.

.

Volvieron a la terraza del edificio, donde se tumbaron en el piso para contemplar las estrellas.

.

"¿Y tu familia? ¿Vives solo?"

"Papá vive con mis hermanas del otro lado de la ciudad. Me sentí como una carga para él, así que decidí independizarme. Así que sí, vivo solo."

"¿Y tú?"

"Vivo con mi mejor amiga. No conozco a mis padres y mi hermano siempre está de viaje por el trabajo."

.

"¿No te pasa que, a veces, sientes que estás sola y... vacía?"

"..."

"Disculpa, no tienes que responder a eso si no quieres."

"No, está bien. Lo que pasa, es que me siento exactamente así cada día de mi vida."

.

Se sentó y la miró fijamente con su característico ceño fruncido.

.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Dónde estuviste toda mi vida?"

"..."

"..."

"Justo aquí."

.

Se levantó, sobresaltada.

"Lo siento. Otro día te volveré a encontrar. Lo prometo."

.

Besó su mejilla y echó a correr, desapareciendo entre la oscuridad de la noche.

.

Él se quedó ahí, perplejo, viéndola correr hacia algún lugar. No podía reaccionar.

_'Justo aquí.'_

**AN. **hola, no había tenido tiempo de subir un nuevo capítulo, hoy repentinamente me dio un ataque de creatividad y luego de dibujar una montaña de gatos decidí escribir. Gracias a mis reviewers, y a los favs, significan mucho para mí. Si encuentran alguna cosa que creen que debería cambiar, o algo, no duden en decirme, estaría encantada de saber qué piensan.


	3. Ella me encontró

_"Joven Kurosaki, debo decir que me impresionaste. ¡Estos nuevos capítulos son algo increíble!"_

"Gracias."

_"Siento haber dudado de ti."_

"..."

_"¿Sabes qué? Tómate una semana libre. No te preocupes. No lo descontaré de tus vacaciones. Visita a tu familia, pasea por la ciudad, mantente inspirado. Mándale mis saludos a tu padre."_

"Precisamente eso haré. Le mandaré sus saludos."

* * *

"Oh, mi querido hijo delincuente, ¿cómo te atreves a llegar a esta hora de la noche?" Gritó su padre mientras se dirigía con una patada voladora hacia su cara.

"No sé cómo ni en qué momento accedí a venir aquí, viejo." Respondió con un puño directo a la nariz.

"Ichigo, no seas tan duro con papá, él también te extrañó."

"Vaya manera de demostrar afecto. ¿Dónde está Karin?"

"Está arriba, se adueñó de tu antigua habitación."

.

"Orihime, ¡No puedes comer tanto wasabi con eso! ¡No es saludable!"

"¡Pero Tatsuki, si no lo como lo más rápido que pueda un hada me atacará y me halará el cabello!"

La miró enternecida, con una sonrisa tonta.

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Orihime?"

* * *

"¡A la mesa todos, voy a servir!"

Bajó las escaleras corriendo, tenía hambre. Se sorprendió al ver la mesa.

"Yuzu, no tenías que hacer tanta comida."

"Pero no siempre viene Ichigo a visitarnos, Karin."

"¿Ichigo está aquí?"

"Sí, está con papá en la clínica."

Salió corriendo a la clínica.

"Hermano, tanto tiempo."

"¡Karin!"

Ichigo no era del tipo de persona que abrazaba a la gente. Pero sintió que tenía que hacerlo.

"¡Ichigo, no me dejas respirar!"

"Lo siento, me emocioné."

.

"¡Hola Sora! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Te ves algo pálido!"

_"¡Hime! No te preocupes, es por la falta de sol. Este invierno ha sido largo. ¿Cómo estás tú, todo bien?"_

"Sí, todo está bien. Tatsuki cuida de mí, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte. ¡Siempre he sido muy fuerte e inmune a las enfermedades!"

_"Me alegra saber eso. ¿Qué tal el trabajo? ¿Te has estado portando bien?"_

"¡Fenomenal, mi jefe es lo máximo! ¡La gente es muy amigable! Sora, sabes que yo siempre me porto bien."

_"¡Eso es estupendo, Hime! Más te vale."_

Sonrió, mirando a la cámara.

"¿Cuándo vendrás a visitarme?"

_"Pronto, estoy terminando con unos proyectos para ir lo más rápido que pueda."_

"Te echo de menos, hermanito."

Le devolvió la sonrisa.

_"Yo también."_

* * *

"Así que, hijo mío, ¿cómo va el trabajo?"

"Bien, había tenido un bloqueo mental por un buen tiempo, pero parece que encontré a mi musa de nuevo. Por otra parte, mi jefe es irritante, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer."

Se miraron entre todos, extrañados.

"Cuéntame, hijo, ¿cómo fue que encontraste a tu musa?"

"La verdad, ella me encontró."

Un tomate no era lo suficientemente rojo para compararlo con su cara.

Las gemelas lo miraron, perplejas; y su padre se estaba preparando para saltar a abrazar el póster de su madre en la pared. Tenía que detenerlo.

"Oh, mi querida Masaki, ¡nuestro hijo al fin encontró a alguien...!"

Fue interrumpido por una patada.

"Bueno, ¿y qué tal la escuela, Yuzu, Karin?"

* * *

Estaba limpiando la cocina. Habían platos, ollas, vasos y cualquier cantidad de utensilios de cocina por todas partes, cuando sonó el teléfono.

"¿Hola?"

_"Hola Orihime."_

El color rosa se subió a sus mejillas en menos de dos segundos. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que alguien a quien conociera tan poco tuviera tal efecto en ella.

"Ichigo."

_"¿Qué haces?"_

"Estoy limpiando unas cosas antes de que mi mejor amiga se dé cuenta del desastre que hice. Vive conmigo desde que Sora tuvo que irse. Le prometió que no me dejaría sola." Encontró sus pies interesantes. "¿Qué haces tú?"

_"Estoy en casa de mi papá. Pasaré la noche aquí, tenía mucho tiempo sin venir. Mi jefe me dijo que mi trabajo había mejorado impresionantemente y me dio una semana libre, y bueno, aquí estoy."_

Silencio incómodo.

"Oye, Ichigo, ¿Recuerdas que habías dicho que la casa de tu padre quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad de tu apartamento?"

_"Sí, es la clínica Kurosaki, es la misma casa. Papá está loco y la hizo así."_

"Eso queda cerca de aquí. ¿Puedes salir, um, como en media hora? Pasaré por allá."

_"Orihime, son las 12:53 de la noche. ¿Qué vas a hacer afuera tan tarde? ¿Y si algo te ocurre? ¿Qué tal si alguien te secuestra o algo?"_

"Nada me va a pasar Ichigo, no seas paranoico."

_"..." _

"Estaré allá en media hora. Espérame."

* * *

1:23 a.m.

No estaba por ninguna parte. Tal vez se había quedado dormida, pero no estaba mal esperarla cinco minutos más. Quizás había dado un mal giro, eso es todo.

"Hola."

Ahí estaba, justo a tiempo.

"Sabes, no es bueno que las personas a las que esperas lleguen de la nada y bajen de un poste de luz. Idiota. Podrías haberte hecho daño."

La sonrisa que traía se curvó hacia abajo.

"No iba a pasarme nada, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo llevo haciendo eso? Nunca me caigo."

"Siempre hay una primera vez."

.

Estaban en el techo de la casa del frente, sentados, mirando a la casa de Isshin.

"Así que esta es la casa-clínica de tu padre."

"Sí. Aquí vive él con mis hermanas."

Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

"No entiendo por qué vives solo si puedes vivir aquí, con ellos."

"Mi papá es un sujeto que demuestra afecto de una manera... extraña. No me dejaba espacio, tenía que irme."

Sonó un teléfono.

"¿Hola? No, no estoy lejos. Ya voy para allá. Tranquila, no hablaré con extraños. No, no he visto ningún hombre azul, se han escondido muy bien. Adiós."

Guardó el teléfono.

Él volteó a mirarla.

"Ella."

"Sí, dice que se asustó al levantarse y no verme allá. Tengo que irme. Adiós."

Y se dio la vuelta y se fue.

* * *

Toc toc. Uno, dos, tres segundos. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse cuando se abrió la puerta.

"Miren quién decidió aparecer."

Se volteó y se encontró con ojos violeta.

"Hola enana."

"Hola zanahoria, ¿qué te trae por aquí?"

"Estaba cerca, estoy quedándome por unos días en casa de papá y decidí venir a visitar."

La apartó de la puerta y entró a la casa, como si nada.

"Si, claro, adelante, puedes pasar."

"Gracias enana, no sabía que tenías modales."

Le dio un codazo y le sonrió.

"No hay de qué."

La miró con ganas de querer matarla.

"Sígueme."

.

"Muchachos, miren lo que trajo el gato."

Tres pares de ojos voltearon a verlo. Rukia salió de la habitación.

"Kurosaki."

"Ishida."

La misma cara de siempre.

"Zanahoria."

"Renji."

Bastardo.

"Ichigo."

"Chad, ¿cuánto tiempo?"

"Hm."

"Y, bueno, ¿qué hacen aquí? Ella los arrastró y los trajo en contra de su voluntad, supongo."

"De hecho, estamos aquí porque, a diferencia de ti, Kurosaki, somos buenos amigos y nos reunimos muy seguido."

"..."

"Bueno, miren lo que encontré en la nevera, lo había guardado esperando este día."

Le dio una cerveza a cada uno y se sentó al lado de Renji, como siempre.

.

"Y, cuéntame, Ichigo, ¿qué haces con tu vida? Después de la graduación te desapareciste."

"Pues, me mudé, obviamente. Papá no me daba espacio. Soy escritor."

"Escritor. Combina contigo, zanahoria."

"Cállate, cabeza de piña."

Rukia se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención.

"¿Y tu vida amorosa qué? Ya encontraste a alguien o vivirás solo toda tu vida?"

"Eres peor que mi papá."

Todos se rieron.

"No, es en serio. ¿Nada? ¿En estos cinco años, ni una chica?"

"Pues, varias, pero ninguna ha sido en serio. Un mes y ya. No eran lo que buscaba."

Se miraron entre todos.

"¿Y qué buscas, un unicornio?"

"Algo así."

Recordó a Orihime.

"De hecho, hay alguien. Yo no la busqué, más bien ella me encontró."

Rukia saltó.

"¿Edad? ¿Cómo es? ¿Dónde la conociste? ¿A qué se dedica?"

Sonó el timbre. Rukia sonrió.

"Perfecto. Ya vengo, voy a abrir."

Ichigo se volteó a mirar a Renji.

"¿Quién es?"

"Unas amigas. Rukia las estaba esperando."

* * *

Cosas pequeñas y el mundo.

* * *

"¡Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"¿Tatsuki? ¿Eres tú?"

"Obviamente, imbécil. ¿Quién más podría ser?"

"No sé, cualquier otra persona."

Lo abrazó.

"Sigues siendo igual de testarudo e irritante."

"Lo sé."

Tatsuki se dio la vuelta.

"Ichigo, te presento a mi mejor amiga."

De nuevo, ojos marrones se encontraron frente a frente con ojos grises.

Sonrió y le extendió su mano.

"Mucho gusto Orihime, otra vez."

Su cara se tornó rosa en tiempo récord. Cada vez lo hacía más rápido. Ojos curiosos la miraban. Tomó su mano.

"Ho-hola Ichigo."

"Un momento. ¿De dónde se conocen?"

"Me encontró una noche en la terraza de mi edificio."

"Orihime, ¿éste es el sujeto del que me has estado hablando? ¿este idiota, testarudo e irritante ser con la expresión aterradora en su cara? Podías haber encontrado algo mejor."

Se echó de para atrás lentamente, queriendo que el suelo se abriera repentinamente y la tragara.

"Gracias, Tatsuki."

"No hay de qué, Ichigo."

"Orihime, regresa aquí."

Salió de la habitación detrás de ella. Ichigo se quedó ahí, estupefacto, con una sonrisa en su cara. Ishida, Chad, Rukia y Renji no podían contener la risa.

"Así que es ella, ¿no?"

Volvió el característico ceño fruncido.

"¿De qué hablas, Chad?"

"Kurosaki, todos vimos la estúpida expresión en tu rostro. Es ella."

"..."

* * *

**an.** hola, he estado super ocupada con exámenes, trabajos, informes, tengo pesadillas con números de colores que me atacan y cosas así, heh. me dio por escribir hoy, siento la demora :c

gracias por su apoyo n-n

si encuentran algún error en alguna parte, o quieren opinar algo acerca de mi forma de escribir, quejarse, matarme, inventar formas de dominar el mundo en tres días, por favor, déjenlo en un review :3


	4. Ella no sueña más ni él quiere despertar

La misma rutina.

Observar al cielo todos los días.

Si no habían estrellas, salían. Si las habían, no se molestaban en salir.

* * *

Ella dejó de soñar y él comenzaba a dormir.

* * *

Ella, con su cabello naranja en una trenza, grandes ojos grises y pies descalzos lo esperaba en el otro poste mientras le sonreía.

"Ven, no es tan difícil. Sólo debes mantener el equilibrio."

Él, con su cabello naranja rebelde, ojos marrones intensos y pies también descalzos la miraba con una expresión irritada.

"Lo haces parecer tan fácil y es tan difícil." - gruñó. Y acto seguido comenzó a caminar sobre un cable.

Mientras lo veía intentar mantener el equilibrio una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?"

"No pensé que lo harías."

* * *

"¿Para qué soñar con algo que está a millones de años luz, como una estrella, cuando tienes algo mejor?" - Preguntaba ella, mirando al cielo.

Se quedó mirándola mientras intentaba formular una respuesta coherente.

"Porque somos inconformes y por más que tengamos siempre querremos más." - Le respondió él.

Fijó su mirada en él.

"¿Y tú, quieres más?"

"Sí, pero tengo todo lo que necesito."

* * *

Se levantó de la cama, guiada por el olor de la comida. Caminó a la cocina y se sentó en una silla, entre dormida y despierta a ver como su amiga hacía el desayuno, algo hiperactiva y tarareando melodías nuevas.

"Orihime, ya son tres tazas de café. No más."

"Pero Tatsuki, ¡sabe tan bien! y además es bueno estar despierta. Así no me pierdo de nada." - Afirmó enérgicamente.

"¿Qué cosas estás diciendo? ¿Y de qué te vas a perder si duermes un poco?"

Volteó inmediatamente a ver a su mejor amiga, más dormida que despierta, mirándola desde la mesa.

"Oh Tatsuki, he pasado mi vida soñando tanto que me he olvidado de la realidad. Ahora veo las cosas más claras."

* * *

Toc, toc.

Dos veces. Nadie salía.

'Mejor así.' Y cuando ya estaba volteando para irse, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

"Ni pienses que te vas a ir ya, Ichigo."

La miró con su característico ceño fruncido.

"¿Y qué pasa si sigo caminando?"

.

Un pequeño pie salió volando dirigido hacia su cara.

Definitivamente fue una mala elección de palabras. Por suerte logró esquivarlo justo a tiempo.

.

"¿Cuál es tu problema, enana?"

"Ah, si, mi mejor amigo desaparece por tres meses sin dar señales de vida y se supone que debo dejarlo ir ileso."

"Como sea."

"Y, ¿qué te trae por aquí?"

"Pasaba para saludar, pero por lo que veo mejor sigo mi camino. Adiós, enana."

"Eres lo peor." - Y lo haló de un brazo para adentro de la casa, tirando la puerta detrás de ella.

"Ahora, dime. ¿Qué es lo que en realidad te trae por aquí?"

"Necesito preguntarte unas cosas y responderás para ayudarme como la buena amiga que eres."

"... esto es nuevo. ¿Es lo que me imagino?"

Arqueó una ceja, ella daba miedo.

"¿Y qué imaginas?"

"Hm, tiene cabello naranja, ojos grises y extrañas habilidades culinarias."

Odiaba a esa enana.

"..."

"Ajá. Lo sabía. ¿Qué querías preguntar?"

"Pues, es algo... complicado."

* * *

Toc, toc.

Salió corriendo a la puerta, no tenía idea de quién podía ser.

Se asomó a la puerta y habían tres hombres. El del medio, un hombre alto con cabello castaño se adelantó y le habló.

"Buenos días, señorita Arisawa. Venimos de parte del hospital psiquiátrico de Karakura, pues hemos escuchado que usted ha tenido contacto con su amiga últimamente."

"No sé de qué están hablando."

"Parece que necesita que le refresquen la memoria. Gin, trae el expediente."

Otro de los hombres, que al parecer se llamaba Gin, corrió al vehículo a buscar algo.

"Hablan de Orihime, ¿cierto?"

El hombre llamado Gin se detuvo y se devolvió al lado del sujeto de cabello castaño.

"No intente esconderla, señorita Arisawa. Usted sabe muy bien que ella no debería estar aquí." - Le advirtió el hombre.

"Ella no está aquí, se lo puedo asegurar. No la he visto desde hace un tiempo."

"Más le vale."

"Está bien."

.

Cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la cocina.

Ojos grises la miraban desde el pasillo, llenos de lágrimas sin caer.

"Tatsuki, no tienes que meterte en problemas por mí. Ellos me llevarán allá otra vez, pero yo volveré a escapar. Y esta vez buscaré otro lugar dónde vivir."

Volteó a mirarla con una expresión triste.

"No me importa meterme en problemas por ti. En serio que no. Sabes que no me molestaría ir contigo a patearles el trasero a todos mientras escapamos."

"No, Tatsuki. Ya fue suficiente. Sé que mañana volverán por mí y quiero estar preparada." Intentó poner una expresión de seguridad y confianza en sí misma.

Pero Tatsuki no se contuvo más. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

"No hay ninguna razón por la que debas volver a ese lugar."

"Pero ellos insisten en que sí, tal vez si voy con ellos nos dejen en paz."

* * *

Llegó a su apartamento en la tarde, exhausto y se tiró en la cama a dormir.

Despertó en la noche, escuchando un extraño y leve ruido en la ventana. Se levantó a ver qué era.

.

"Hola, lamento llegar a esta hora a interrumpir tu sueño."

No sabía si estaba dormido o despierto. Ella, en su ventana, en una noche con estrellas.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

"¿Puedes salir a la terraza?"

.

Se sentó en el piso, maldiciendo las estrellas. Esto no podía ser nada bueno.

Ella se sentó a su lado, con una expresión ausente.

"¿Querías hablarme de algo?"

Volteó a mirarlo, a mirar esos intensos ojos marrones que tanto le encantaban, pensando en que tal vez sería la última vez que los vería.

"Mira, Ichigo, no he sido del todo honesta contigo."

Sonrió irónicamente, mirando al piso.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

Trató de contener las lágrimas.

"Verás, hay mucha gente mala en el mundo. Hasta yo estoy consciente de eso." Suspiró. "Un grupo de personas me denunciaron hace un tiempo por ser... así."

La miró preocupado. No entendía qué estaba pasando.

"No te preocupes, no soy mala. Soy... yo. Me la he pasado más tiempo soñando con cosas que podrían ser en vez de apreciar la realidad."

"¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?"

"Nada. La verdad no sé. No sé por qué me encerraron en ese lugar. Me han atrapado tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta."

Se quedó congelado en el tiempo, sin saber qué decir o hacer.

"Me escaparé como siempre lo he hecho. No te preocupes."

* * *

"Lo que pasa, es que esta vez me iré de aquí. Me iré a donde no puedan encontrarme. Vine a despedirme, Ichigo."

.

* * *

_'Malditas estrellas.'_

* * *

Por eso las odiaba.

Tenía razón. Toda la razón del mundo.

**Todo era culpa de las estrellas.**

* * *

**an. **hola, volví, ¿me extrañaron? :D

Sí, he estado en clases. Sí, odio los exámenes. Y, sí, me quemé el cerebro escribiendo esto.

Gracias por sus reviews :3 Ustedes son el amor.

Creo que dejé unos cuantos hilos sueltos aquí para aclarar después. Um. Si encuentran algún error, tienen alguna sugerencia o algo estaré más que encantada de que me digan.


	5. Felicidad al alcance de las estrellas

_Antes de empezar. Hay un pequeño timeskip de 6 meses en el capítulo, y las letras cursivas son cuando están hablando por teléfono. Por si las dudas._

* * *

"Entonces te vas."

Ella agachó su cabeza, sus pensamientos peleándose unos con otros. Él suspiró y dirigió su mirada al cielo.

"¿Ahora entiendes por qué las odio?"

Levantó su cabeza y miró las estrellas.

"No, la verdad sigo sin entender. Para mí son ellas quienes previenen que pasemos las noches en tinieblas."

"Ellas siempre se llevan lo que más quiero."

Sus grandes ojos grises se abrieron más de lo normal, lo cual parecía físicamente imposible, y se llenaron de lágrimas sin derramar. Ella respiró profundamente y él volteó a verla.

"Esto es difícil. Mucho. Y no tienes idea de cuánto me duele. Pero tengo que irme. Tengo que protegerte. No-"

Tomó su cara entre sus manos, mirándola a los ojos.

"No quiero que te vayas. No me dejes. No me importa qué o quién esté detrás de ti. No tienes que hacer esto sola."

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Ella lo abrazó y hundió su cara en su pecho.

"Estás haciéndome esto más difícil."

"Prométeme que nos volveremos a encontrar."

Lo miró con nostalgia, pensando en la felicidad que le había causado conocerlo.

"Lo... lo prometo."

* * *

Odiaba ese edificio. Lo odiaba más que a los pequeños hombres azules. Lo odiaba más que a nada. Blanco, ¿a quién le gusta el blanco?

Se habría quedado afuera, pero ya se hacía hora de entrar.

La estaban esperando en la puerta. No más entró, la atraparon entre dos y el otro llegó instantáneamente.

"Vaya, miren quién llego. Tanto tiempo esperándote, Orihime."

No era el momento indicado para demostrar debilidad, decidió ella. Y menos frente a esta gente. Lo miró a la cara con un gesto desafiante.

"Sí Aizen, estoy de vuelta. Hola Gin, Kaname. ¿Podrían soltarme? No pienso escapar."

Aizen soltó una risa completamente sarcástica.

"¿Igual que la última vez, princesa? No correré el riesgo. Perteneces aquí. Metete eso en la cabeza."

"Yo no pertenezco aquí, ni a ti, ni a nadie. Psicópata. El que debería estar encerrado eres tú."

La miró con el ceño fruncido. Ella nunca lo desafiaba.

"Tú perteneces aquí. Fin. Llévensela y encierrenla."

Caminaron con ella, dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo mientras él se quedó parado, pensando. Se dió la vuelta, y mirando hacia ella, dijo:

"Podrías habernos ahorrado todo esto al acceder a estar conmigo, O-ri-hi-me."

Ella se detuvo, a su vez deteniéndose Gin y Kaname. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de voltear.

"Ah, sí. Eso. Pues no. Prefiero quedarme aquí encerrada, gracias."

* * *

La detestable habitación de paredes blancas, otra vez. Ese era el lugar que más odiaba en el mundo. De repente, la puerta se abrió.

"Pobre Tatsuki, sola otra vez. Y preocupándose porque su mejor amiga volvió a desaparecer. ¿Por qué volviste, princesa? Tuviste la oportunidad de desaparecer y no la aprovechaste."

Decidió voltear a mirar. A pesar de su apariencia era el que menos detestaba de ese lugar, el único con el que podía hablar.

"¿Y quién dijo que no desapareceré?"

* * *

Al día siguiente decidió ir a ver a su premio, como a él le gustaba decirle. Su princesa. Llegó a la puerta de la habitación, encontrándola abierta y con dos personas adentro, pero ninguna de ellas era la que esperaba ver. Algo estaba pasando.

"¿Qué ocurre aquí?"

Las enfermeras se voltearon sobresaltadas.

"Ehm, pues... señor, me temo que la señorita desapareció."

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió directo a la central de seguridad. ¿Cómo era posible? Apartó al sujeto que estaba vigilando los monitores de las cámaras sin mediar palabra y empezó a revisar los videos de seguridad. Nada. Llegó a la puerta Gin con su característica sonrisa terrorífica.

"Entonces, la chica desapareció, ¿no?"

No se tomó la molestia de voltear a verlo.

"La encontraré. Ya verás. Y pobre del que la haya ayudado a escapar."

* * *

¿Por qué sonaba el teléfono cuando ella estaba ocupada? La gente no sabía cuándo dejar de ser inoportuna. Corrió a contestar.

_"Tatsuki."_

Algo había pasado. Él nunca la llamaba.

"Ichigo."

_"Ehm, te llamo para preguntar. ¿Sabes algo de Orihime?"_

Eso era extraño. La situación entera. Estaba empezando a preocuparse.

"La verdad, no. Pensé que sabrías de ella. No ha vuelto a casa desde hace dos días. Ojalá llegue hoy a casa."

Lo escuchó inhalar profundamente.

_"Por favor, si llegas a saber de ella, avísame."_

* * *

Una semana y no sabía nada de ella. Empezó a sospechar. Orihime no podía desaparecer de la faz de la tierra de un momento a otro, ¿o sí? El sujeto del cabello marrón de aquel día tenía algo que ver, estaba segura. Según sabía, el sujeto era el director del hospital psiquiátrico.

_"Hospital psiquiátrico, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"_

"Uhm, hola. Querría saber si tienen información de una persona en específico."

_"¿Podría indicarme el nombre?"_

"Orihime Inoue."

La mujer se quedó en silencio.

_"No tengo información sobre ella en este momento, señorita. Estuvo aquí, pero al parecer se desapareció. Y le digo lo que sabemos nosotros, pero nadie quiere que se sepa. Adiós."_

* * *

...

Toc, toc.

"Un momento, ya voy."

Toc, toc. Toc, toc. Toc, toc.

¿Qué clase de persona tenía tantos problemas como para golpear tanto su puerta? La iba a derribar.

"Ah, eres tú. Pasa."

Entró sin decir nada. Siguió derecho hasta el fondo, tumbándose en un sofá. Lo examinó de pies a cabeza. Su apariencia estaba muy descuidada, pero a pesar de eso su característico ceño fruncido seguía ahí.

"Así que han pasado seis meses ya y no sabes nada de ella."

Levantó su cabeza ligeramente. Sus ojos estaban cansados y apagados.

"¿No has podido dormir más?"

Se quedó quieto, mirando al piso buscando algo en específico en qué fijar su mirada, pensando en cómo formular una respuesta.

"No." Inhaló profundamente. "No sé nada de ella. Nadie sabe nada de ella."

Rukia se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó. Sintió que él lo necesitaba. Tenía muchos años sin verlo así de decaído.

"¿Por qué tienen que llevarse todo lo que más quiero, Rukia?"

La verdad, ella tampoco conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

* * *

A Tatsuki nunca le inspiró confianza el sujeto de cabello marrón. Siempre supo que algo traía entre manos, pero nunca supo qué exactamente. Bueno, hasta determinado momento. Llevaba seis meses buscando a Orihime por cielo y tierra, hasta donde le había sido posible, pero ningún resultado. Se había desvanecido. Ella sabía que el sujeto del cabello marrón tenía que ver, pero ni siquiera él (aunque ella no le creía) sabía dónde estaba Orihime.

Por suerte, el sujeto del cabello blanco contactó con ella. Le prometió respuestas. El sujeto no se veía confiable, pero en medio de la desesperación todo es válido. Así que estaba en ese café desde hacía 20 minutos esperándolo.

"Tu debes ser la amiga de la princesa, supongo."

Tomó asiento en la silla del otro lado de la mesa. Ella lo miró y suspiró. Era su última esperanza.

"Me gusta el café. Soy una persona seria, aunque no lo parezco. O eso dicen."

Lo miró con desesperación.

"Bien, bien. Te diré lo que sé. Hace seis meses, cuando ella llegó allá voluntariamente, sentí pena por ella, y pensé, ¿por qué está ella aquí? Así que le pregunté por qué había vuelto."

Tatsuki lo miró, incrédula, sintiendo molestia. No le creía una palabra a ese sujeto.

"Sí, ya veo, no me crees. Pero debes saber esto. Ella escapó. Aizen no la tiene, ni sabe a dónde se fue. No sabe por dónde buscarla. Nadie lo sabe. Yo solo cumplí con asegurarle la ruta de escape, y ella me lo agradeció. Ahora, si eso es todo, pediré un café para llevar y me retiraré."

Se levantó, tomó sus cosas, pidió su café y salió. Ella quedó ahí, sin saber qué hacer. Sus esperanzas de encontrarla se habían desvanecido.

* * *

La vida en el campo era muy tranquila. Nadie la perseguía, nadie sabía nada de ella, se había desaparecido. Pero a pesar de toda la tranquilidad, se sentía sola. ¿Cómo se sentiría su mejor amiga, al enterarse de que era una persona tan egoísta que decidió desaparecerse por no poder lidiar con su pasado?

Tenía un teléfono. Pero por más que extrañara a Tatsuki, no se atrevía a llamarla. No quería preocuparla. Tal vez ya la había olvidado y eso era lo mejor. Decidió ir al pueblo a comprar flores para decorar su pequeña casita. Llegó al puesto de las flores, todas le gustaban, pero no se decidía por ninguna. En ese momento, unas flores de color naranja llamaron su atención. Le recordaron a alguien.

"Ichigo."

La encargada la miró, extrañada.

"Disculpa, ¿necesitas ayuda?"

Se decidió por esas flores.

"Sí, quiero llevarme estas."

Compró las flores y corrió a casa. Ya sabía a quién iba a llamar.

* * *

**an. **Uhm, hola, jiji. Casi un año, qué pena. Quiero agradecerles a todos sus favs, reviews y follows, significan mucho para mí. Son un amor. Espero subir el siguiente capítulo antes del próximo año. Por favor, si tienen alguna duda o alguna sugerencia dejen un review, estaré encantada de saber qué opinan, ya que no me siento muy segura de este capítulo y no sé la verdad si seguir con la idea que tengo para esta historia.


	6. Un reencuentro inesperado en noche azul

**an. **FINALMENTEEEEE, luego de casi un año, que pena dkfjlsmdflj. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, sus favs, por seguir esta historia. Éste es el último capítulo, lo tenía planeado desde hacía mucho pero le faltaban detalles. Pero aquí está. Oh, somos canon, gracias kubo-sensei!

* * *

Era una noche sin estrellas, el cielo estaba totalmente nublado y al parecer iba a llover. Un chico de cabello naranja y ojos marrones estaba sentado en la terraza, como acostumbraba. Pensó en ella y dejó salir un suspiro. Estaba preparado para levantarse e irse cuando su teléfono sonó. Era un número desconocido. Decidió darle una oportunidad y contestó.

"¿Hola?"

_"Ichigo."_

"¿Orihime? ¿Eres tú?"

_"Jiji, sí, soy yo. ¿Cómo has estado?"_

Su corazón latía a mil por segundo. No hallaba las palabras adecuadas para responder a su pregunta; decidió no hacer que ella se preocupara.

"Estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú?"

_"Estoy… tranquila. Entre lo que cabe." _Se oyó un suspiro del otro lado de la línea. _"Los extraño. A todos."_

"Nosotros también te extrañamos. Y mucho. Tatsuki te ha buscado por todas partes."

_"Ichigo… no les digas a los demás que hablaste conmigo. Prométeme que no les dirás. No pueden saberlo." _

Sintió algo dentro de él romperse. Tatsuki estaba desesperada desde hacía meses, no podía hacerle eso. Pero tenía que prometerlo.

"Lo prometo."

_"Muchas gracias. En serio. Yo… estoy algo lejos, sí. No puedo decirte dónde." _

Miró al cielo y decidió que ya era suficiente tiempo sin ella. No era justo.

"Orihime. No voy a pedirte que vuelvas, porque sé que no quieres. Todavía. Y tampoco te diré lo miserable que es no tenerte aquí para hacerte sentir culpable. Sólo dime por qué te fuiste. Sólo eso. Quiero ayudar. Quiero hacer algo para que vuelvas. Lo que sea."

Tras cinco minutos de silencio, ella respondió.

_"Habla con Sora. Dile que Aizen está haciendo de las suyas de nuevo. Él sabrá que hacer." _

Estuvo otros cuantos minutos en silencio, Ichigo perdió la cuenta. Imaginó que ella había colgado la llamada y estuvo a punto de apartar el teléfono de su oreja, pero ella habló de nuevo.

_"Volveré. Espérame."_

Y entonces, colgó la llamada. Él siguió ahí, sentado, perplejo, con el teléfono aún en su oreja.

_'Debo hablar con Sora.'_

Y se levantó y se fue.

* * *

Cómo era posible que Orihime fuese capaz de caminar tan fácilmente por los cables, no tenía idea; pensaba él, sonriendo, mientras caminaba por las calles de Karakura a medianoche, dirigiéndose a casa de ella. De lo que no se dio cuenta, fue que sobre su cabeza el cielo se había despejado y las estrellas iluminaban todo.

Llegó a la casa y se paró frente a la puerta, a punto de tocar, cuando se abrió. Un hombre más o menos de su altura, con cabello castaño y ojos grises lo recibió.

"Hola, Ichigo." Le dijo. "¿Qué te trae por aquí a esta hora?"

Lo miró a los ojos con una expresión seria. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no sabía cómo decirle.

"Lo siento por venir a esta hora, pero no podía esperar. Ella me llamó." La expresión en los ojos de Sora se tornó melancólica, y le hizo a Ichigo más difícil hablar. "Me dijo que está tranquila." Tragó saliva. "Y que te dijera que Aizen está haciendo de las suyas de nuevo y que tú sabrías que hacer."

Sora miró al suelo, y su expresión, ahora serena, calmó a Ichigo.

"Muchas gracias, Ichigo. Haré lo que sea posible por traer de vuelta a mi hermanita."

Y habiendo escuchado esto, Ichigo se dio vuelta y se fue, escuchando la puerta detrás suyo cerrarse.

* * *

Tres golpes en su puerta hicieron que saliera corriendo a abrir.

"Hola enana."

Le sonrió, estaba más sereno, ya no tenía tantas ojeras y se veía más saludable.

"Hola zanahoria. Entra."

Lo condujo hasta el estar de la casa, se lanzó en uno de los sofás y le indicó que se sentara en el otro, lo cual él hizo sin refunfuñar.

"Finalmente, tras cuatro meses sin aparecer por la faz de la tierra decides venir. Cuéntame todo."

Ichigo miró al techo, exhaló profundamente, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a ordenar los pensamientos en su cabeza. Abrió sus ojos nuevamente y comenzó a hablar.

"Ella me llamó ese día. Luego de seis meses sin aparecer, me llamó. Me dijo que no le podía decir a nadie, que estaba muy lejos y que estaba tranquila. Perdí la calma y le dije que me dijera algo, algo que pudiera hacer para hacerla volver, y que me explicara por qué se había ido. Me dijo que hablara con su hermano y le nombrara a un sujeto, Aizen, y que Sora sabría qué hacer."

Rukia, perpleja, le preguntó, "¿Y qué hiciste?"

"Salí corriendo, tal como estaba, cayéndome del sueño, exaltado, con un nudo en la garganta y todo dándome vueltas hacia su casa. Sora me recibió y le conté lo que había ocurrido. Al final, Sora me agradeció y me dijo que no me preocupara y que traería a su hermana de vuelta."

Rukia se levantó, se dirigió a la cocina, agarró un par de cervezas y volvió al estar. Le ofreció una a Ichigo, quién la rechazó. "Más para mí." Dijo ella, sentándose de nuevo en su sillón favorito y haciéndole un gesto para que continuara con su historia.

"Sora es un abogado, así que como ese sujeto ya llevaba un buen tiempo fastidiando a Orihime, armó un caso y lo demandó. Ganó el caso y el tipo está tras las rejas ahora. Uno de sus compañeros, Tosen, se desapareció; y el otro, quien ayudó a Orihime a escapar, es ahora quien dirige el hospital psiquiátrico."

"¿Y ella volvió, cierto?"

"No. Llamó a Sora un día, y le dijo que aún no se sentía preparada para volver. Pero le dijo que esperáramos. Que ella volvería. Pero nada, todavía no ha vuelto."

"¿Y qué has hecho tú aparte de esperar?"

"Pues, terminé mi libro, finalmente. Al parecer es un éxito en ventas. Urahara está tan contento que me dio dos meses de vacaciones. Pero no sé, ya no quiero escribir más. Quiero dedicarme a otra cosa. Tal vez estudie medicina y tome la clínica de papá."

Rukia se atoró. Tal vez no había escuchado bien.

"Espera. ¿Tú, amargado, eterno ceño fruncido, tomarás el lugar de tu papá en la clínica?"

Ichigo se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo que había dicho.

"Dije tal vez, ¿no escuchas bien? Loca."

Un pequeño puño se dirigía rápidamente hacia su cara. No fue la mejor elección que pudo haber hecho en palabras.

"¡Te enseñaré quién está loca!"

* * *

Ella llegó a la estación, salió con sus maletas y tomó un taxi. Sacó su teléfono y llamó a Sora.

"Hermanito, finalmente estoy en casa."

* * *

Salió de casa de Rukia muy tarde esa noche. El cielo estaba azul, iluminado por una gran cantidad de estrellas haciéndole compañía a la luna.

_'Están haciéndole compañía a la luna, pero a mí me han quitado todo.'_

Siguió caminando en dirección al edificio donde vivía, con sus manos en sus bolsillos. Había caminado un buen rato y ya estaba cansado. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar al edificio, tuvo la sensación de que debía voltear, que algo estaba detrás de él. Y eso hizo.

Y ahí estaba ella, bajando de los cables, en todo su esplendor. Su largo cabello color caramelo, sus brillantes ojos grises, vistiendo un short de jean, un suéter muy grande para su tamaño, descalza y con esa sonrisa que podía derretir el más helado de los icebergs.

"Te dije que volvería."

Y ahí estaba él, perplejo, sin saber qué hacer. Ella miró al cielo.

"Ellas me trajeron de vuelta a ti, Ichigo. Deberías saberlo."

Lo miró a los ojos, con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla. Salió corriendo, eliminando la distancia entre ellos y lo abrazó.

"Gracias por esperarme, por ayudarme a volver. Gracias por todo."

Y él la rodeó con sus brazos, también, la presionó contra su cuerpo y besó su frente.

"Gracias por volver."


End file.
